Amu's first kiss
by Moonshinehearts
Summary: Amu rushes to school late as always. Nagihiko, his fun, mysterious and intriguing sense about him, walks her home. Amu makes a fatal mistake by humming a song and it leads to...well this.


**A story in which I felt like telling and that is why you are reading so read and LOVE! Or at dislike.**

Amu winced as she continued to blush and finish the song. It made her wonder what Len Kagamine would be like in real life. **"I want you, you know that I do. So I will give, I'll give it all up for you. I see it in your eyes, you feel it burning up the room. I'll taste your spices anyway." **Then the song ended and Amu let out a sigh of relief. She was a huge fan of Len and this was the first time she had heard Spice...holy cow.

It was really early and Amu had just finished breakfast. Now it was time for her to bolt out of her room and try to make it to school on time. She grabbed her briefcase and rocketed down the stairs. flying through the front door and down the street. Amu ran and ran then slowed then, stopped and started breathing heavily and slowing to a walk. After gulping down as much air as possible Amu straightened. Then sighed, this was not the way to live.

I started my steady to walk to school, I really needed to figure out another system. _Maybe everyday I could just chara change with Ran and go to school like that..._. Glancing over my shoulder I took a peek at Ran and shook my head. _Nah...she would never go for something like that..._ Was there another possibility? My mind wandered through anything possibly possible. My cheeks became illuminated as I imagined Ikuto carrying me to school everyday, hopping over buildings with me in his arms.

About now was when Ikuto pops out so I snapped my daydream, threw it away and whipped around trying to spot him before he got me. Oddly enough as I did triple 360 I saw no sign of an Amuto moment. So I returned to my walk ahead to school. "Amu-chan!" Ran shouted. "Are you looking for something-Desu?" "Or a someone maybe?" Miki said looking smug. "URUSAI!" (Shut up!) I shouted. They giggled and floated off, even thought Miki had been right.

I sighed and continued to the desolate place called school. Where my animators give a brief montage of me staring out the window or ignoring my teacher before cutting to the royal garden. Or hey! What the heck? How about today I just go straight to the royal garden and skip school completely? Yeah that sounds good. LEZ BOUNCE!

**AFTER SCHOOL IN ZEE ROYAL GARDEN!**

"Alright everyone. All the affairs seem to be in order." Tadase set down the chunk of paper he had previously been holding and smiled. "I guess it's time to go home now." Everyone stretched and let out a sigh of relief. Rima whipped out her cell phone and walked away, while I bent over and packed my bag. I wasn't sure where this this stuff came from or why it was it was in my bag but it was. So I packed it up and slung the bag over my shoulder.

"Amu-chan?" I looked over and saw Nagi smiling at me. "Can I walk you home?" He asked. My face heated up. "Come on." Nagi said reaching me. "Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and ran outside with me. "Hey wait?!" I yelled dazed. "Oh sorry." He said stopping. He whipped around and held his arms out as I crashed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Daijobu?...Amu-chan?" (Are you alright?) I nodded into his chest. Ehh? Wait a minute. I jumped away and Nagi grinned. "How about we just walk?" He said holding his hand out to me. Hesitantly I reached out and felt the touch of his warm skin.

We walked side by side as in silence for a moment. I stayed super focused for a moment then slowly faded into a daydream. I was walking side by side and holding hands with a _boy. _Of course this boy was Nagihiko and, for some reason I could just be good friends with him and nothing more. Unconsciously the song SPICE seeped through my brain and I sung lightly under my breath: "I'll give you everything if, that's what you want. I'll give it all to you, can you handle it? "  
"Spice?" Nagi asked curiously. "What were you doing listening to that song?" My level of redness counted from 1,2,3,4,5,6...700! "WAS NOT!" I shouted. "Oh really? Then what were you humming just now?" He asked grinning. I shook it off, ripped my hand out of his and looked the other way. We walked in silence again as I waited for something to happen.

"Amu-chan. Have you had you first kiss yet?" O**/**O: Went the Amu! "What are you doing asking a question like that?!" I squealed. "Well if I'm your best friend I should know. Hai? Amu?" I cringed and turned to see Nagi with his hair up. (Remember that I base most of my stories on the manga...sometimes)

"W-well, urm...what count-ts as a kiss?" I asked nervously. Nagi placed a finger to his lips and looked to the sky.

"I guess I would have to say..._a kiss. Not _juston the cheek."

I blushed knowing what he meant.

(For those who can't read my mind I believe the technical term is; TOUNGE KISS!)

"T-Then no..." it felt strange talking about this to a boy. Even if that boy was my best-friend-purple-haired-cross-dresser-dude-who-I-thought-was-a-girl-for-the-whole-season.

"Do you ever wonder?" He asked. An enjoyably tingly feeling formed between my legs and the breath in my chest caught in my throat. I bit my lip and pressed my legs together best I could while walking. Everything seemed quiet as Nagi turned my head to face his, "Do you want to know?"

What could I do, nod my head? Say: 'Yes of course I want to know how it feels like to be kissed I just can't get a boy to show me.' Was he _offering _me a kiss? I saw him smiled and cock his head to the side, "Amu-chan it's just a kiss. It won't mean anything if we don't want it too. Not to mention...I'm curious too."

"Do it." I said wincing, "Quick." I whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited. I knew enough about kissing that I shouldn't and _was not_ going to make a fool of myself and pucker my lips. So I just waited and after a moment thought of something. Was Nagi just going to humiliate me like Ikuto? That's when he did it.

My stomach gave out when his gentle lips hit mine. WHAT NOW?! WHAT DO I DO?! HOW DOES THIS WORK, AWW MAN THAT'S THE POINT OF BEING CURIOUS! T-T

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me close and held my chin with his fingers, his tongue explored my mouth as a dreamy aura surrounded me. Nagihiko tasted sweet like, caramel. I wrapped my arms around his neck and figured out how to kiss back. It's harder than you might think for someone who has no experience.

I wonder if I tasted sweet, was I enjoying this too much? Still, this moment was magical and I didn't want it to end. Yet a second later he pulled away, a strand of spit connected our lips still. We both reached up and wiped it off with our own sleeves. I couldn't look at him because I didn't want him to see the dull pink on my cheeks.

"Amu." He whispered. "You taste like sweet bubble gum."

"That's my line." Ikuto growled from a nearby tree.

"..I...uh, y-you," Amu stuttered trying to describe the feeling she had right now.

After that day the kiss was never spoken of again.

As the two grew up they slowly grew apart and gained new friends as all the guardians did.

But each time Nagihiko though of Amu, this is always what came to mind;

_'Deep in your heart there's a small hidden room,and you know that I hold the key. Your gonna travel all over the world, places where I'll never be. Someday you'll marry the man of your dreams and I will be crying all night. But there is a secret that both of us know and, that's why I'm feeling all right. Yes! There is a secret that both of us know, and that's why I'm feeling all right. There. May. Be. Smart guys and tough guys all stronger than me and ten times the charmer that I'll ever be. But one thing dear Amu I sure didn't miss! Your very first kiss._

* * *

Note to my followers on any other stories. If I would have to pick someone for Amu it would be Nagi because I simply love him and the weird little relationship he and Amu have. I wrote this for no reason. I didn't want to throw it away but I have to make space on the computer so here it is._  
_


End file.
